


all that you are is all that I ever need

by changwonboi, jeonyeokmate



Category: Actor RPF, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changwonboi/pseuds/changwonboi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonyeokmate/pseuds/jeonyeokmate
Summary: “You haven’t had dinner? Until this late? Ya, Cho Seungwoo!”“Well, have you?” he asked.Doona looked down on the floor before grinning at him. “Well, not yet,” she said.
Relationships: Bae Doo Na/Cho Seung Woo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	all that you are is all that I ever need

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a beautiful manip of Cho Seungwoo and Bae Doona posted by _airuhspace on Twitter

Since weeks before, she had asked for two days off for today and tomorrow. Her manager was only able to promise a day off for today because the closer they are to Seoul Fashion Week for Fall Winter Collection the busier her schedule gets. She understands the consequences her job brings because she signed up for this busy and packed life. Her husband, of course, being the most supportive husband she could ever ask for, also understands the consequences of marrying the Doona Bae.

The only one who did not sign up for this but still have to deal with such consequences is her son. The apple of her eye, the sunshine to her rain, the angel in her sky. She always feels bad for him whenever she has to leave him for work. She does not know what his father has taught him, but the little man always told her to _break a leg_ every time she asks his permission to let her go to work, as if he understands the meaning. Her son never forgets to give her a kiss and the tightest hug his little body could offer. He gives such a warm hug, though Doona might be biased.

The name is Noah, 노아, their source of comfort. Born on a warm Spring day in May, around the same time as the flowers blooming, making both his parents' hearts bloom with such a large amount of love for the bundle of joy. Of course, they loved him even when he was as small as a bean, but they never thought they could love him more and more until they feel like their hearts could burst with all the love they have for him.

His name is a gift he first received in the first few hours after he was born. Doona looked at that little face, drowned in those beautiful eyes, and knew right away that the baby she held is _a_ Noah. She wrote a long list of baby names but none of them suit her son better than Noah.

Her husband tried to persuade her to pick a more Korean name, because their son will be a Korean through and through anyway, what is the point of giving him such a Western name?

"Noah can still be written in Hangul and pronounced without any problems anyway, Seungwoo," she insisted, leaving him with no other choices but to let her name their son that.

The least he wanted to see is his girl being upset, so he let her win the argument. Not to mention that the name Noah sounds cool and attractive. He bet people will think this person named Cho Noah to be a good-looking, witty, and brilliant boy just by reading or hearing his name.

Noah grew up with the love and adoration everyone around him gave to him since the first day the world welcomed him, around three years ago. He may have all the facial features Seungwoo passed down to him, but just like him, the little man is also such a big Mama boy. Not that he does not like Seungwoo, every moment together with him is always the moment Noah misses the most whenever Seungwoo has so much work to do and has to be away from him and Doona.

Today is supposed to be Seungwoo and Doona's day-off after being so busy for the last few weeks, leaving Noah under Seungwoo's mother or Doona's parents' care while his parents are working. They have agreed on this before. Once a month, at the very least, they have to take a short break from their works and spend a day together as a family of three with Noah.

Doona thought everything was going like how she planned it to be. Waking up earlier than anyone in the house, preparing breakfast while being attacked by her baby boys' hugs one by one soon after they woke up, eating the pancakes Doona had prepared, and cuddling on the couch while watching whatever Netflix series they agreed to watch. Really, everything was going the way she had planned, until her phone rang from her manager's call changed it all.

“It’s okay. You will be home before 5, anyway,” Seungwoo tried to assure her, knowing so well she must have felt bad for leaving him and their son. “And I have some boys-only activities to do with Noah.”

Upon hearing the words he said, she rolled her eyes. Seungwoo and his mini-me can always find ways to have fun together doing their what-so-called boys-only activities. They can still laugh their hearts out with no toys or games to play with, leaving Doona clueless with what’s happening. She would ask what made them laugh and Seungwoo would answer with such an annoying tone, “Boys only, Yeobo!”

“I can take care of him by myself, I promise. You will come home to a clean and cheerful Noah who will absolutely attack you with hugs and kisses. Well, I will do the same to you but this munchkin right here can be a little brutal when he hugs and kisses his Eomma.”

Seungwoo ruffled Noah’s hair, making the little boy giggled from his father’s statement. What can he do, anyway? He loves his Eomma and likes to give everyone around him hugs and kisses, especially her. 

“I doubt the clean part. But please, if you want to turn this house into a mess, don’t make a bigger mess than that mess you two made 6 months ago,” she warned Seungwoo and Noah who stood closely next to his father. 

“And you, Gomja, you are in charge to make sure they won’t do anything that will make Eomma mad, okay?” Her finger pointed at a Chow Chow dog sitting obediently next to Noah’s feet. She then gave Seungwoo and Noah her best angry face which only made her husband laugh.

“Aigoo, look at that face. So scary!” he joked, teasing his wife who couldn’t stand the witty side of him.

“So scary!” Noah joined his father in teasing his mother, succeeded in making her let out a giggle.

There is no point being angry or mad at them, anyway. Aside from the possibility of Seungwoo making fun of her, she has such a soft heart that will never allow her to be angry or mad. If Noah being a toddler that he is, throws tantrums, Seungwoo will be the one who disciplined him. Doona would hide in the bathroom or their home theatre room, as far away as she could so her ears won’t catch the voice of Noah crying. 

She knows Seungwoo disciplines him without doing anything that will hurt him physically or saying something that may hurt him mentally. He will only ask Noah to sit in his room, facing a wall, and leave him alone for 5 to 10 minutes. Not even Gomja is allowed to be with Noah while he is being disciplined, she chose to sit there outside of his room waiting until Seungwoo opened Noah’s door and set the boy free. This method is used to let the little boy reflect on what he did. Still, the sound of her baby crying and sobbing hurts her heart, though she knows disciplining their son is something that should be done to shape him into a good person.

“Okay, Eomma has to go now!”

Doona crouched down, embracing the little body and leaving some kisses on his chubby cheeks. Noah wrapped his small arms around his Eomma’s neck tight, his head resting on her shoulder. 

“When will you come home?” he asked with his cute little voice.

Seungwoo tickled his neck and said, “Ya, Noah! Your Eomma is not even leaving the house yet.”

"We will go for Appa's birthday dinner tonight, won't we? Eomma will make sure to arrive at home before 5, okay?"

She can feel the little boy nodding his head. Noah is never one to make a big fuss whenever she has to leave him for work. She is forever feeling blessed and grateful to have two supportive and loving Chos in her life.

Doona stood up and ruffled Noah’s hair before petting Gomja. She then went for a quick embrace with her husband, stealing a quick kiss on the mouth, but not quick enough to make their son not looking. They can hear his “yuck” soon after which leads to them all giggling. Seungwoo and Noah being the greeting fairies they are waving nonstop starting from when Doona said her bye until she closed their house door from the outside.

* * *

It was 15 minutes to 9 when the car Doona drove parked safely next to Seungwoo's car at the basement parking lot. She has sent him a text, telling him that she might be coming home late because there are still some discussions that need to be discussed to get the final decisions before the team can start working on them. The team also wanted to do a photoshoot for three outfits as well. He responded to her text not long after the text being sent, he told her that it's okay and that his birthday is still tomorrow, also fancy dinner is not that important for them.

She expected the house to look like a wrecked ship, a total mess she had to clean up eventually, as one of the consequences of letting Seungwoo spend a day with Noah. But to her surprise, the house is as neat as when she left it. Not only neat but also quiet.

Noah would always run to the front door with a big smile on his face making his eyes look like a crescent moon shape just like Seungwoo's, greeting whoever is coming home or visiting their house with his hug. He always has so many stories about his day while his parents are away for work to tell them, sometimes also with paintings or drawings to show. 

“Yeobo? Noah? Is anyone still up?”

No one answered. It has passed Noah’s bedtime so the boy is probably already sleeping. He usually sleeps before 9, so it’s understandable to come home to a quiet house without his little voice and laughter filling it. But at least she expects Seungwoo to still awake, watching the television while waiting for her after putting their son to bed. Doona is so used to having Seungwoo or Noah or even Gomja to give her a welcome back home greeting, but tonight she is only greeted by the quiet house.

Doona walked inside the house after she took off her shoes. The door to Noah’s room opened wide enough to let Doona peeked inside. The light is out in his room, the only source of light is coming from the glow in the dark star shaped stickers on the ceiling. She didn’t find him sleeping on his bed, and also, Doona knows her son best and clearly he won’t sleep, let alone hide in a dark room. He would at least ask his father to turn on the bedside lamp. 

She then went to the next room, the master bedroom, hers and Seungwoo’s. The door is closed, with the possibilities of those rascals pulling a prank, Doona prepares herself to give them her best surprised response before opening the door.

“Aigoo…”

She didn’t find them coming out from behind the door to scare her like what she expected before she walked in. What she found is her husband sleeping while cuddling their son who also sleeps peacefully on their bed. Gomja is also dozed off not far from where her favourite Noah is. Seungwoo used to be her all time favourite human until Noah came and changed it all. They became buddies ever since. 

She walked closer slowly, trying her best not to make any sound. Doona can feel her lips curve into a smile against her cheeks. Seeing Seungwoo and Noah sleeping next to each other makes the resemblance between them is undeniable. Both also have almost similar personalities that Doona sometimes thinks she has two sons to raise. 

The effect of caffeine in her system from the Americano she drank in the afternoon is still there and working perfectly fine. She took a quick shower, changed her clothes into a more comfortable one—her sweatpants and Seungwoo’s t-shirt that is much bigger on her body. He would tease her when he finds out and say Louis Vuitton should just stop giving her free clothes because she would steal and wear his clothes anyway. That husband of hers is so annoying sometimes and she doesn’t have any idea why she agreed to marry him in the first place.

Doona sat on the couch in front of the television with Gomja who got awake not long after she was done with her shower. Well, at least she is not alone anymore, even though Gomja continues her beauty sleep on Doona’s lap. She tuned in to a channel with a fun show to watch this late in the evening. The volume is set to the lowest possible as she doesn’t want to wake Seungwoo and Noah up from their sleep. With her phone on her hand, she scrolled down her Instagram account feed to kill the boredom.

It’s not even midnight yet but there are already around 20 or more fans tagging her Instagram account on their posts wishing happy birthday to Seungwoo.

“They already wished your Appa a happy birthday, Gomja-ya. Even Eomma hasn’t baked him his birthday cake yet,” she said while petting the sleeping Gomja on her lap.

The clock on her phone shows that it’s almost 11. Gently, Doona moved Gomja’s head from her lap and let her sleep on the couch. She walked to the kitchen and prepared all the ingredients she will need to make Seungwoo’s favourite cake which is obviously also Noah’s favourite. Doona bought a bottle of vanilla extract the other day because she might end up emptying the previous bottle while making his birthday cake. Seungwoo, along with his son, love classic vanilla cake so much that they keep asking Doona to bake them one whenever she has a day-off which is also the reason why the vanilla extract runs out that fast in their house.

She has baked many times before but this will be the first time she baked a cake with much effort to not make any noise that could wake the sleeping boys. After almost half an hour just to mix the ingredients using a manual hand whisk, the batter is ready to be put on a pan and baked inside the oven. The oven is already preheated to 175 degree Celsius before she puts the pan inside and sets the timer to 40 minutes. 

“What are you doing?”

His deep voice jolted her who was focused on washing the dishes. She turned her back and saw the sleepy Seungwoo walking closer to her. His messy hair makes her laugh at the cuteness. Before she knew it, he already wrapped his hands around his waist, pampered her with kisses on her right cheek.

“What is so funny?” he asked.

“You,” she answered immediately, still continuing washing the utensils she used while making the cake batter.

“Do you find someone who misses his wife as something funny?”

She shook her head, “You said Noah is a little brutal when he hugs or kisses me, but Yeobo, really, you are worse than him.”

Seungwoo giggled and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, placing a long kiss on her temple, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of her hair that he missed the whole day.

“What did you have for dinner, Yeobo?” she asked, putting the clean utensils and other dishes on their place while still having Seungwoo clinging on her.

“I cooked fried rice with eggs and a little bit of broccoli,” he answered. “For Noah.”

“What about his Appa?” 

“I thought I should just wait for you to come home and eat dinner with you.”

Doona quickly turned her body around so she is now facing Seungwoo who has let go of his embrace. She gave him a confused look.

“You haven’t had dinner? Until this late? Ya, Cho Seungwoo!”

“Well, have you?” he asked.

Doona looked down on the floor before grinning at him. “Well, not yet,” she said.

“Ya! Bae Doona! How can you not eat your dinner after working yourself out for almost 12 hours?”

“Are we really going to scold each other for skipping dinner on time until one of us gets tired? Or do you want to start boiling the water and make ramyeon?” Doona asked Seungwoo who quickly nodded and started preparing to cook ramyeons for them.

They were so focused on eating their hot ramyeons that the only sound filling their house is the sound of them slurping the noodles. Seungwoo makes a delicious ramyeon and Doona willingly takes her hats off to him. It’s an instant ramyeon but somehow it tastes much tastier if Seungwoo cooks it.

“You are that hungry, huh?” Seungwoo asked Doona who sat right in front of him across the table.

Doona glared at him, “Likewise.”

“How was your day, anyway? Was it tiring?”

She nodded as an answer to his questions. She quickly chewed and swallowed the noodle in her mouth to give him more answers than just her nod.

“Of course it is,” she said. “Work is always tiring, but fun.”

“How was yours? Was Noah giving you a hard time?” she asked him.

Seungwoo smiled before answering, “We had a good time, a blast time even. But he missed his Eomma so much. He started asking when is Eomma coming home, why does she take so long, after we are back from our day out. It got worse the closer to his bedtime.”

“How did you manage to put him to sleep?” She grew curious because Noah always had a hard time sleeping without Doona.

“He was crying, so I had no choice but to hold him and walk around the house until he felt sleepy. Said he wanted to sleep on Eomma’s bed, that’s why we both fell asleep there. I don’t remember how long I hold him in my arms but I think they are about to break. Your son is so heavy, I swear!”

Doona hit the table with her hand, “Ya! He’s your son too!”

“Aigoo, aigoo,” Seungwoo let out a laugh and ruffled Doona’s hair, enough to make Doona smile again.

The sound from the oven caught their attention. She stood up and ran to the oven to turn it off. With the gloves already covered her hand, she took out the hot pan from inside the oven and placed it on the kitchen counter. The cake needed to cool down for around 5 minutes before she took it out of the pan so she stood there and waited.

“You know you can bake the cake tomorrow morning or not bake at all,” Seungwoo said before standing next to her, facing the sink and starting to wash the ramyeon pans and chopsticks they used.

“How could I? My Cho boys deserve to eat the cake I baked on their birthdays,” she answered while busy looking for the cake plate inside the cabinet.

“Frost it tomorrow. We should head to bed after this, okay?”

Seungwoo was done with the dishes but Doona is still putting the cake she baked which has been put out of the pan, on the cake plate. She is too focused on making sure the cake is right in the middle that she didn’t give Seungwoo an answer.

Doona turned her body to take a glance at the clock on the wall. She carefully put 1 small candle right in the middle of the circle shaped cake and lit it in front of the birthday man who couldn’t hold his smile from forming on his lips.

“Happy birthday, uri Seungwoo Cho, uri Jagi, uri Yeobo!”

She brought the cake plate closer to Seungwoo who smiled so big that his eyes started to form the cute crescent moon shape. She swore she would fall a thousand times for his endearing smile.

Seungwoo blew the candle and locked his gaze on Doona’s beautiful face and asked himself for God knows how many times, how can he be this lucky to have her in his life?

“Thank you.”

Doona has brought so many colours into his life, hand in hand with him creating beautiful memories together, and Seungwoo couldn’t just thank her enough for all that. He carefully put the cake plate on the counter before closing the distance between him and Doona. His hand cupping her cheeks before his lips get to meet hers.

“I love you. But really, we should go to sleep, Doona,” he told her after they broke their kiss. “Also Noah will love to do the frosting together with you tomorrow.”

Doona giggled and stole a quick peck on his lips before saying, “Okay, Old Man!”

Seungwoo smiled, waiting for Doona to wrap the unfrosted cake with a plastic wrap tightly. She carefully did it not wanting to break the cake she had baked. 

"Is it really okay not having your birthday dinner at your favourite restaurant at Namsan Tower?"

He took a glance at her upon hearing her question. He gave her a questioning look.

"Of course, it is. As if I haven't had dinner at that restaurant more than I could remember," he told her.

"But it's for your birthday dinner. I can ask my manager to schedule a reservation again if you want to."

He shook his head as an answer, "Yeobo."

She looked at her husband's eyes after she had just finished wrapping the cake. 

"Hm?"

"I don't need fancy dinners, any other expensive things or trips. I don't need anything as long as I have you and Noah by my side, being healthy and happy. _All that you are is all that I ever need, Doona_."

Doona sighed and pat Seungwoo's chest. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Aigoo. Do you really need to quote Ed Sheeran's song lyric in your sappy confession?" 

Seungwoo gave her a sheepish smile. His hands cupped her face and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I really should've chosen a song you haven't listened to."


End file.
